A Banshee, A Fox, And A Coyote
by xmadysenx
Summary: Come along with Lydia, Kira, and Malia as they go through the ropes of life while living with each other! Crazy things will happen - some good and some bad - and the girls will find themselves in ways they never knew they could before! *COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS IN PROGRESS*
1. Malia's Cooking Lesson

**The idea to do a one-shot with these three amazing girls came to me from a very sweet Guest Reviewer! I really wish she had an account so I could thank her for all the help! She suggested that I make a one-shot of Lydia, Kira, and Malia moving in together and create some hilarious moments with them! I thought I would turn this into a collection of cute little one-shots of the girls! Here's the first one-shot; hope you all enjoy! A ****_BIG _****thank you to the Guest Reviewer - greetings from America to Germany! :)**

**Disclaimer: Malia and her lack of cooking skills do not belong to me. Neither does Lydia, or anyone else from Teen Wolf mentioned in this one-shot.**

* * *

Malia's Cooking Lesson

Lydia came home from school to find a houseful of smoke - enough to where you couldn't see a thing - so, yeah, what's new. Her first instinct was to close her watering eyes, begin coughing, and try to find the problem.

"Malia?" Lydia asked as she walked blindly through the small house, tripping on a few things and cursing them, even though she knew it was most likely something she'd dropped and had forgotten to pick up. She knew that Malia had to be the only one home. Kira and Lydia were both at school all day. Kira stayed after to hang out with Scott - cue the loving-but-disgusted gags from Lydia. Malia ended up staying home because she was 'sick'. Lydia knew she wasn't - werecoyotes don't _get_ sick; are you kidding? - but she decided to be a nice friend and let her stay home for just one day. She didn't think it would affect her attendance _that _much.

Lydia would be the first person to stop Malia from skipping school if she knew that her attendance would be affected.

"Lydia!" Malia cried. Lydia found herself in the kitchen, where Malia was trying to shield her face from all of the smoke, but failing miserably.

"What the _hell _are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" Lydia asked harshly as she ran into the laundry room to get the fire extinguisher, silently thanking Stiles for forcing them to get it for extra safety precautions; despite the fact that they had said several times that it would _not _be needed. Never in a million years did Lydia think she would ever be wrong about that statement.

The smoke had been cleared in minutes, leaving a dazed and coughing Lydia and Malia.

"I'm sorry," Malia said, somewhat quietly, as if she were too ashamed to speak at a normal volume. Lydia's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she began tapping her foot impatiently. She waited for Malia to start explaining.

"You've been so helpful - you know, with the house and school and everything - and I wanted to thank you. So," Malia dragged the word out, "I tried to cook you something."

Lydia suppressed a laugh. "What'd you try to cook, sweetheart?" 'Sweetheart' had become somewhat of a name Lydia used with Malia; it started out as a sarcastic thing - something Lydia used when she was annoyed with Malia or wanted to tease her - but both girls ended up finding out that they quite liked the nickname, so it just sort of stuck.

"Macaroni," grumbled Malia.

"How did you manage to mess up macaroni?" Lydia was laughing now, but softly. She didn't want Malia to think she was laughing at _her,_ because she knew it would embarrass and humiliate Malia. Laughing during what seemed to be a serious situation was never helpful - this Lydia had discovered _tons_ of time - at least with Malia.

"Well, the _directions_ don't tell you not to turn up the stove up all the way," Malia half-whined matter-of-factly, acting as if it wasn't her fault at all, but the directions'.

Lydia smiled good-naturedly. "It was _supposed _to be common-sense, Mal. I guess they weren't expecting newcomers - and I mean 'newcomers' in a literal way - to be cooking."

Malia grumbled something unintelligible.

"Hey," Lydia said, wrapping one arm around Malia's shoulders and letting the other hang loose. She directed them to the couch, where Lydia sat Malia down. "It's not your fault. _Thank you_, okay? Thanks for trying to do something nice for me. Believe it or not, you've come a pretty long way."

Malia looked at her with surprise etched on her face. "Uh... I _have_?"

"_Oh_, yeah," Lydia laughed. "I distinctly remember you telling me once that the dress I was wearing would look '_so much better on you_'."

The two girls laughed at the memory. Lydia remembered how Malia used to have _no _sense of personal space; she would always touch Lydia and feel her clothes to try to identify the fabric. Malia remembered how, after telling Lydia that - despite the fact that her outfit was very pretty - _she_ would look better in the dress, Stiles quickly swooped in and corrected her, telling her why that was an insult and shouldn't have been said.

"I _have_ come a long way. I mean I'm not trying to kill anyone anymore or leave you guys behind when we're in trouble."

"Lydia?" Malia added a couple moments later.

Lydia let out a 'hmm' in response.

"I'm glad that we're friends," Malia smiled. Lydia's eyes softened significantly and she gave her friend a hug.

"Same here, Malia."

_Fini._

* * *

**Yay - cutesy one-shot with my two favorite gals! Hope you all enjoyed! Keep in mind, I have _no_ idea how to use a fire extinguisher - I don't know if it clears smoke or just stops fire, so, yeah, I was just guessing! But we can totally forget about that :) Review please, and I'll catch you all later!**


	2. Allison's Memory

**Here's the second one-shot; hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

_Previously on _'A Banshee, A Fox, And A Coyote'_..._

_"I'm glad that we're friends," Malia smiled. Lydia's eyes softened significantly and she gave her friend a hug._

_"Same here, Malia."_

* * *

Allison's Memory

"Lydia?" Kira asked as she walked into the strawberry blonde's bedroom and looked around for her friend before she noticed a human-sized lump in the unmade bed. She frowned; they would have to leave the house in twenty minutes in order to make it to school on time. What was Lydia still doing in bed?

Lydia didn't make any indication that she had heard Kira. She didn't seem to be awake, either. Kira was sure that she was, though - most days, Lydia was her only hope in getting up; don't even get her started on _Malia_.

"Lydia, why aren't you ready for school?" Kira asked softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Lydia let out a grumble, but didn't speak.

"What was that?"

A few seconds passed before Lydia pulled the covers off of her face. Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose was red, and her whole face was puffy - she had been crying.

"What's wrong, Lydia?" Kira asked urgently, leaning in to her friend. Lydia shook her head and closed her eyes to stop a fresh set of tears from exposing themselves.

"Uh, Allison," she whispered. Kira frowned again. "Allison... what?"

"It would've been her birthday today."

Kira wouldn't have been able to hear Lydia if she were human, but her enhanced superhuman-ears made Lydia's words loud and clear.

"Oh, oh," Kira said softly, wrapping her friend into a hug. She knew how close Allison and Lydia had been - losing someone that important to her just a couple of months ago had to be tough. Lydia never even talked about Allison... Come to think of it, Scott didn't, either.

Lydia said nothing. What broke the silence was Malia - she walked into the room to see what was taking the two girls so long, and was about to speak when she noticed Lydia's torn expression and Kira's helpless one.

Feelings were sort of a foreign concept for Malia. She had somewhat altogether _forgotten_ what they were and that they even existed while living in the woods as a coyote for eight years, but as the days went by that she started living like a normal human, she could feel herself begin to develop feelings. For Stiles, for Lydia, Kira, Scott, and Derek... even for Peter, whom she didn't know too well. All she knew about him was that he was pretty creepy.

But now, standing in this room, she felt her heart clench with despair for the first time since she could remember. She didn't even know why Lydia was crying; all she knew was that she _was_. It wasn't something Malia liked seeing. Not at all.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Malia asked sadly as she walked over and began patting her friend on the back. She'd gotten the idea from Stiles - she had seen him do it before when Liam, or someone else, needed reassuring.

"Allison's eighteenth birthday would've been today. The most _important_ birthday." Malia didn't know why this was supposed to be a person's most important birthday - it didn't seem more exciting than any other birthday - the number 'eighteen' wasn't even a great number, either - but she decided against asking about it. She would ask Stiles later - right now, her best friend needed help.

The three girls sat in silence; each one not knowing what to say to the other. Lydia spoke up again. "We had everything figured out, too, y'know? We had already planned what we were going to do for her birthday. We were going to take the week off of school - the whole week off - and go on a road trip. We didn't know _where_ - I guess we were just planning on driving around... and, you know, just hang out. Neither one of us have ever done that before, so it would be a first experience thing for the both of us. And whenever I think about it, I think about how - how she's never going to get to experience a road trip. It'll never be something she'd had the pleasure of doing while she was alive. And I wonder if she regrets that." She sniffled when she finished.

"I didn't really know her, but-" Malia began, but she was cut off before she could continue.

"Then shut _up_," Kira said irritably. Malia and Lydia looked shockingly at Kira, but Kira ignored their expressions. Lydia's speech changed something inside Kira - she didn't know _what_, but she felt different. "Allison was a great girl. She died a Warrior - an incredible and brave one."

Silence again.

"We can... we can skip school with you, Lydia, if you want," Malia tried.

Lydia smiled but shook her head. "No. I should probably go. I know Scott's going to be upset, too. And... we can, like, talk about it together. You know; help each other get through it."

The three girls were out the door ten minutes later. Lydia had managed to get ready in record-time and still look as great as ever.

Lydia smiled as she looked over at Kira in the passenger seat, and out the rear-view mirror at Malia. She couldn't help but feel happy that these two girls were her best friends - she had lost an amazing one, but gained two more in the process. Losing another best friend - whether it be to death or because their friendship just ended - wasn't something she ever wanted to experience again. She made a promise to herself to treat these girls with respect and to make them feel loved. It was times like these that let her know just how lucky she was.

_Fini._

* * *

**I don't want it to seem like Lydia was replacing Allison in the last paragraph - EVERYONE knows that Allison is irreplaceable! I just wanted to end this one-shot on a good note. By the way, I'm making it so that Malia has no idea that Peter is her father until she finds out in the show. So, yeah. There ****_will _****be a one-shot up when she finds out in the show. I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter! It pisses me off that Jeff Davis won't just write in a little scene where everyone is honoring Allison - even if it's just for a minute. He won't even give the poor girl a damn funeral! But whatever. Remember to review :)**


	3. Forgotten (Part One)

**This ****_will _****be a three-shot, only because I'm not going to even _try_ to fit all of this into a one-shot! Also, school starts for me in two days (August 6th) so I will be updating weekly from now on, ****_unless otherwise stated. _****I have harder classes this year - all AP and Honors, which means tons more homework and studying - so please try to understand that I literally have ****_no _****semblance of a life until Christmas... or Thanksgiving, I suppose, since I have a week off then. Keep this in mind, and expect a _lot_ of updating November 22nd to November 30th! I'd say November 21st, but Mockingjay Part One comes out, then, and _everyone _knows I'll be seeing it! But this is sooo off-topic. Thank you all for your continued support. Let the reading begin :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - no Scira, no Stalia, or any other cute-as-shit ships. Heeheehee.**

* * *

_Previously on _'A Banshee, A Fox, And A Coyote'_..._

_Lydia smiled as she looked over at Kira in the passenger seat, and out the rear-view mirror at Malia. She couldn't help but feel happy that these two girls were her best friends - she had lost an amazing one, but gained two more in the process. Losing another best friend - whether it be to death or because their friendship just ended - wasn't something she ever wanted to experience again. She made a promise to herself to treat these girls with respect and to make them feel loved. It was times like these that let her know just how lucky she was._

* * *

Forgotten (Part One)

"I'm sorry, Lydia. It must have slipped my mind! Malia and I can't hang out with you today like we planned - we have a double date with Scott and Stiles. We'll see you later, though... maybe. Okay? Bye!"

Lydia was speechless. For one, Kira hadn't even given her a chance to respond before her and Malia went running out the door in their short skirts and lip-gloss and curled hair and - _oh._

Lydia used to be the fun one. The one that stayed out all night _every night_ partying with her boyfriend. Boyfriend. She hadn't had one of those in a long time. Not since Aiden died - she hadn't even _tried_ to date since him. She was basically _forced _to give up having one when she got caught up in all the supernatural shit this town seems to be particularly fond of.

The _only_ reason Scott, Stiles, Kira, and Malia are able to date people is because they're dating _each other._ They're all supernatural - except for Stiles, even though everyone seems to forget that from time to time. She should probably just say 'in the know about supernatural beings' - and Lydia was just... alone, since she could never and probably _would _never find someone that would be okay with all of the crazy stuff she's involved in. Maybe she's just too scared to even try.

Kira and Malia had just ditched her. _Her. _Lydia Martin.

She remembered being popular. Having everyone stare at you as you walked down the hallways everyday. People wanted to be you. Wanted to have your life. She could understand why, then; she had a perfect life. Now, not so much.

She still knew what it was like to have everyone stare at you and watch your every move... just not in the way she wanted. Since she associated with what could be known as losers - although, she will admit, they've gotten a lot more good-looking and popular since she met them in the third grade - her high rank in the school as the 'it-girl' had descended to an all-time low. People sort of thought she was mad... after all, she had been in Eichen House one too many times.

She was visiting _Meredith_, okay? She's not crazy!

Really.

She _was _feeling left out - not that she'd admit it. Her four best friends were _always _hanging out with each other nowadays without her. The first couple of times the four of them wanted to do something together, they'd of course asked if she wanted to join, but after she kept declining, they gave up. She'd rather be completely left alone than be a fifth-wheel.

Lydia couldn't believe her life had come to this. Hanging out with these - these... No, she couldn't call them freaks. Calling them freaks would peg her as one. She _wasn't _a freak. Not even close. And, besides, they weren't freaks. They _seemed _like freaks to everybody else, but if you actually knew them, you'd know that they kind of have a reason to be so strange.

The first couple of times she had been left out - when it first started - she considered calling up Derek. He was the last member of the pack that hadn't had any plans - Liam was hanging out with his stupid lacrosse buddies - even though he _never _had plans. But she immediately refuted the suggestion as soon as it popped into her head. Hanging out with _Derek_? No way. She _liked _him and all, but he was known as sort of a buzzkill, considering all he did was sit there with his arms crossed grudgingly and a frown permanently planted on his face.

Lydia curled up in her blanket after taking a shower, putting her pajamas on, and throwing her hair up in a ponytail. It was already eleven o'clock and the girls weren't back yet - it was Thursday night, though, and they _always_ seemed to mistake that for Friday night - so she decided not to wait up. Besides, there was a chance that they wouldn't show up - the girls had a habit of staying overnight with their significant others. Gag.

So, instead, she fell asleep and dreamed about her life before all of this had happened to her.

* * *

**I'm just going to quickly tell you all who is in the pack. I don't know if it's the same in the TV show, but for me, this is how it goes. Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Malia, Kira, and Liam. I sort of wish the pack was bigger; like, as in I wish Boyd, Erica, and Isaac were still in the pack. Who knows, maybe they'll be included in a one-shot soon? :) Yeah, I know that Kira and Lydia aren't werewolves, but I still think they're at least _pack_. Stiles is human, but he's still considered pack, right? Okay, so the next part of this three-shot will be posted by Saturday, I promise!**


	4. Forgotten (Part Two)

**So, school sucks. In case you were wondering how my first week of school went. I have English 2 Honors, French 3, Geometry Honors, and AP European History. In that order. My Geo teacher is a complete bitch - don't even get me started on her. I have a shitload of homework this weekend, but I really wanted to update for all of you beautiful people! The third part of this three-shot will be up either later today or tomorrow. And then I'll be posting the first part of my Malia/Peter two-shot soon after. Hope you all enjoy the second part of thiiis :)**

**Disclaimer: I ain't own nothinnn'.**

* * *

_Previously on _'A Banshee, A Fox, And A Coyote'_..._

_So, instead, she fell asleep and dreamed about her life before all of this had happened to her._

* * *

Forgotten (Part Two)

Lydia woke up early the next morning. She couldn't figure out why - it was already hard enough to force herself out of bed at her normal waking time of 5:30, so why the hell did she wake up at four o'clock this morning?

She figured that there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. She had gotten about five hours last night, and that was enough.

Rolling rather reluctantly out of bed, Lydia walked to the bathroom. She scrutinized herself in the mirror.

"I look shitty," she told no one in particular.

And she did. Her hair was matted up and tangled - she looked like she had been in the woods for days, and she should know; that has actually _happened _to her before - an indication that she had tossed and turned all night long. She looked completely exhausted. The bags under her eyes were _purple_. If it was today two years previous and this same thing was happening to her, she'd be screaming. But now she was sort of used to it.

"You know what? No school. Nope. I'm not doing it. I've done all of my homework for the next month, so it would be a complete waste. Right?" She shook her head. She really _was _going crazy, wasn't she? Talking to yourself is one thing, but having a conversation with yourself is completely different and _way _more creepier.

She knew the girls wouldn't be back yet. They'd all either be spending the night at Scott's house, or Malia would be at Stiles and Kira would be at Scott's. Either way, they'd be _together_. Lydia tried not to throw up.

Lydia opted for calling Ms. McCall's cell to make sure her friends were doing okay. They _are _pack, aren't they? She should at least be looking out for them.

Ms. McCall was nice enough - she'd tell Lydia where the four were without asking questions or wondering aloud why Lydia wasn't with them. She knew it wasn't her business and she wouldn't be nosy about it.

"Hello?" Melissa's half-asleep voice rang out.

"Hey, Ms. McCall. Are you headed to work?" Lydia asked politely, making an effort to fake happiness in her voice.

"Oh, Lydia, yes. I'm just about to leave. Do you need something?"

"Oh, no. I was just wondering if Scott was there? I don't want to talk to him or anything - I was just making sure he was okay. You know, since he's pack and all," Lydia said lightly.

"Actually, no, Scott isn't here. He told me he was hanging out with Kira, Stiles, and Malia. He never said he wouldn't be back, but I guess he just lost track of time, or something. I wouldn't worry about him too much."

Lydia _was _worried, though. Being worried is her whole fucking life. Even if Scott wasn't her alpha, and just a friend, she'd be worried. Ever since Allison died - hell, probably even _before _Allison died - she'd been on edge. Everyone had been on edge, but mostly her.

"I - wha - do you," Lydia sputtered, unable to control her words, "do you know where he might be?"

"Lydia, are you okay?" Melissa could easily tell she was distressed by her obvious inability to use proper words.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. He - he just didn't tell me - well, _none_ of them told me that they were planning on spending the night anywhere. Not that they ever do."

Ms. McCall didn't say anything. She could tell that Lydia sounded resentful, and made a mental note to talk to Scott about how he's been treating her.

"Okay, sweetie," she finally said. "Just... let me know if you need anything, 'kay? I gotta get to work now."

Once Lydia and Ms. McCall were done talking, Lydia threw her iPhone on the couch, but missed by a few feet. She sighed, hoping it wasn't cracked, but not having the energy to go check on it.

* * *

Lydia didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until she heard the front door closed. She looked around and found that she was lying on the couch. She didn't even remember walking over to it, much less going to sleep on it.

"Lydia?" Kira said, surprised that the strawberry-blonde was still at home. It was almost noon, and the two girls were expecting their friend to be at school.

"What are you doing home?" Malia asked.

Lydia suppressed the glare she could feel springing onto her face, and opted for replying to them instead. "I could ask you the same thing," she said curtly.

"Uh. We were planning on skipping school today."

"Funny. So was I."

"Oh-kay?" Kira said. She couldn't figure out why Lydia was being so... well, _rude_ to them. Sure, they had cancelled on her just a couple hours before they were supposed to go see the new Amazing Spiderman movie, but it wasn't the first time they had cancelled on her. And _she _had cancelled on _them_ hundreds of times before. So what gives?

"So, did you have _fun_? The four of you, while I was here doing _nothing_?" Lydia sneered.

"Wha - uh... _Lydia_, we didn't know you felt this way about us hanging out. If we had _known_, we-"

"Save it," Lydia said, cutting Malia off. "I'm gonna go find some _real_ friends."

Lydia grabbed her phone off the floor and all but ran out of the door. She didn't think to grab her car keys or any money, and was too prideful to go back, so she decided to just walk around the neighborhood to blow off steam. She knew the girls enough to know that they wouldn't come after her.

"What just happened?" Malia asked. Kira looked at her and noticed how confused and worried she was.

"I don't know, Malia. Lydia's _never _been like that. I know I've only known her for a couple months longer than you, but... I don't know. I've never seen Lydia so _mad _before. And I'm willing to bet that Scott and Stiles haven't, either."

The two girls stared at the door, the one Lydia had just walked - no, _stormed _- out of.

"Let's just - just give her some time, okay?" Kira suggested. "She's gonna need some time to herself. And I think we are, too. Time to figure out what the _hell _is going on."

* * *

**I don't really like how I ended this chapter, but I have no idea how else to end it. I didn't want to make it so long, so here ya go. Of course, everyone's gonna make up in the end, so don't worry about Lydia holding a terrible grudge over them for the rest of her life or anything. Thanks for reading, and remember to review! Bye until next time, guys :-)**


	5. Forgotten (Part Three)

**This was super rushed - even though I sort of knew what was going to happen in my head - so I'm sorry if it kinda sucks or wasn't what you expected... at all! Heehee.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothinnnnng :'(**

* * *

_Previously on _'A Banshee, A Fox, And A Coyote'_..._

_"Let's just - just give her some time, okay?" Kira suggested. "She's gonna need some time to herself. And, I think we are, too. Time to figure out what the __hell _is going on."

* * *

Forgotten (Part Three)

Liam had anger issues; this much was pretty - okay, _really_ - obvious. He sometimes chose violence when he _knew _it was the wrong thing to do, he never thought before he acted, and... he hurt people. He's hurt people before. _Never _killed - he's not _that_ violent. He'd be too scared to kill someone, if he's being honest. So, he might have anger issues, but he's not a total psycho.

He's always taken comfort in the fact that no matter who he's hurt - whether it be giving someone a sprained ankle at practice or breaking a couple of bones; which he _has _done before, okay - it'd never gone too far. He'd never killed anyone.

Ever since being taken under Scott's wing and becoming like a 'little brother' to him, he'd been able to start managing his anger a lot better. Whenever he could feel himself getting angry, Scott was there. Stiles was there. Kira was there. Scott taught him how to control himself, Kira offered some useful advice, and Stiles comforted him by patting his back or rubbing his arm comfortingly. It wasn't much, but just Stiles's presence made Liam more comfortable.

Having friends - okay, he wasn't a total loner; it's not like he's _never_ had friends before - no... Having _real_ friends felt good. Liam could count on them for almost anything.

_Having good friends makes you a good friend_, his father had always told him. Every day. And it had become something he never really thought about - it was sort of like your parents telling you to brush your teeth everyday, and after a while, you don't even think about it. But, now, Liam knew what it actually meant.

So, he made the choice to be a good friend. Lydia. He barely knew her. She was part of the pack - a very vital part, he might add; her and Stiles were known as the 'brains' of the group, and Liam could remember a _few _times she'd gotten their asses out of trouble - but they weren't friends on a personal level. Either way, she's pack, and one of the first things Scott'd taught him is that pack protects pack.

"Lydia?" He asked nervously after typing in her number. He wasn't _completely _out of the know; he knew that Lydia had been sort of _forgotten_ by Scott, Stiles, Kira, and Malia. He felt bad about it - he knows what being left out is like - so he decided to call her up.

"What? Who is this?" Of course Lydia wouldn't know it was Liam. She didn't have his number. And, besides, it was Lydia fucking Martin. She might not be as popular as he knew she used to be, but she's still pretty damn popular. And, come _on_, she looks like a damn goddess.

"It's Liam. I know it's kind of... out of the _ordinary_ for me to be calling you, and, hell, you might be just as mad at _me_, but I - where are you?"

"I... I don't know. Close to my house, I think. I came outside to just blow off some steam, and I guess I just... ended up _here_. Wherever _here _is." Lydia was used to showing up at random places. Before she knew that she was a Banshee - and before knowing how to _control_ her powers - it had _always_ happened to her. It hadn't happened in a while, but that didn't mean it couldn't start happening again.

"Oh. Well, do you want me to come pick you up? Scott and the others are worried about you." Lydia let out a scoff, but before she could come up with a witty response, Liam jumped in again. "I _know_ they've been douchebags. But they're still your friends. And, more importantly, they're your _pack._ They didn't mean to leave you out of everything. You know Scott - he's oblivious to everything. The others don't have much of an excuse, except for Malia; since, you know, she's still pretty new to the whole 'friendship' thing."

Liam waited for Lydia to tell him that she didn't care, but she didn't, so he continued. "They care about you, Lyds. Oh, I hope it's okay if I call you that. I sort of make nicknames up for all my friends." Lydia didn't mind - in fact, she sort of liked it. The only people that ever called her 'Lyds' is her mom and Stiles.

"I don't mind," Lydia said into her phone. Liam could hear the smile in her voice. "Did you say we're friends?"

"Sure. We're friends."

"Cool."

"Okay. So, do you want a ride or not? Cause, there's supposed to be, like, a ninety-percent chance that it's gonna start raining in twenty minutes, and I know you wouldn't let _anything_ ruin that perfect hair of yours."

"Yeah. I'd love a ride."

* * *

After Liam picked Lydia up - in record time, by the way; it started raining seconds after Lydia jumped into his car - they drove over to Stiles's house, where he was busy freaking out over Lydia's disappearance. Lydia thought he was going to start having a panic attack. Scott was freaking out, too, of course... just not as much as Stiles.

Stiles went running to Lydia when he heard the front door open and the two supernatural teenagers walked inside. He hugged her almost too tightly to be comfortable, and whispered 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' over and over and over again, until Lydia told him that if he didn't shut up, she wasn't going to forgive him.

Scott said that he didn't realize Lydia was being so left out and called himself a douchebag repeatedly, to which Lydia smiled fondly and gave him a hug. Kira and Malia nearly mauled Lydia and gave her several kisses on her cheeks, telling her that nobody - not even their boyfriends - could replace Lydia and that they love her so much.

The reassurance was definitely wonderful for Lydia. She realized just how much her friends love her, and how they would do anything for her. It warmed her heart more than she ever thought it could be warmed.

_Fini._

* * *

**Okay, so I posted this without revising it, and I will do that later this week (probably Friday, to be honest) and it will be much better! I hope you guys liked the Liam/Lydia bond developing - maybe we'll see a couple in the near future, maybe not? Let me know if you'd be interested in that sort of thing! I think Liam and Lydia have a lot of potential to be great friends and maybe boyfriend-girlfriend, and the show could use some more of that! (Not the two dating - we have enough of that - I mean the two being best friends, or something.) Okay, enough of this jibber-jabber, time to upload the first part of Malia finding out that Peter's her father! Heeheehee. Hope you guys liked it :)**


	6. Secrets Come Down Like Hale (Part One)

**Here's the two-shot in which Malia and Stiles has a fight over... wait for it... of course - Peter! I ****_do _****remember telling you guys that I would have this posted when Malia found out that she is, in fact, a Hale, but I was in the middle of my previous three-shot during that time, and I didn't really want to stop in the middle of it to post this. So, as soon as I finished the three-shot, I touched this one up and now it's being posted! Before you guys begin reading, I kind of wanted to talk about the Malia/Stiles fight. I saw ****_tons _****of comments on Tumblr, Instagram, Twitter... you name it. People were saying that Malia shouldn't have walked out on Stiles like that and she was "overreacting"... Um, excuse me? Her ****_boyfriend _****- the one person she was sure she could trust - lied to her about a ****_huge _****part of her life. And so did all of her friends, for that matter! I can understand why Stiles did it at first - really, I can - but he shouldn't have kept something this big from her for so long. He knew Malia would find out and he chose to take the hard way out instead of just coming clean. Now, I bet Malia feels as if she can't trust anyone - not after everyone she cares about lied to her. So, yeah, that's my input. Might not be the same as your opinion, but I don't really think Malia was overreacting. How would ****_you _****react if you found out that your boyfriend knew that your father wasn't actually your father, and who your real father was, and didn't tell you? All I'm gonna say.**

**Disclaimer: Malia doesn't belong to me. Derek doesn't belong to me. Peter doesn't belong to me. Stiles doesn't belong to me. Teen Wolf doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

_Previously on _'A Banshee, A Fox, And A Coyote'_..._

_The reassurance was definitely wonderful for Lydia. She realized just how much her friends love her, and how they would do anything for her. It warmed her heart more than she ever thought it could be warmed._

* * *

Secrets Come Down Like Hale (Part One)

"_Stiles_, I don't want to hear it!" Malia yelled for what seemed to be the _hundredth _time that day. Stiles just would _not _leave her alone. It had been a day since she found out Peter was her father, and, after leaving Stiles and the others behind to go seek out her family's comfort, the damn pest wouldn't stop badgering her.

She could hear several 'I'm sorry's and 'please forgive me's and she wanted to _scream. _Being a Banshee can't be all that bad, she had finally decided. Stiles was getting to be _really_ annoying, and she knew that she had a _lot _of self-control, but not _that much_.

"Do you want me to chase him off?" Derek asked, annoyed. He was sitting in a far corner of the very dirty Hale house - Malia still couldn't figure out why they kept it like this; if you're going to come here so often, you might as well clean it up a little. Maybe a light dusting would suffice - and he was noticeably losing his temper.

"Actually, yes."

"Don't kill him. I quite like him," Peter mused. He had taken to just not talking almost the whole time, unless it were to let out a witty comment at Stiles's expense. _He _had known about Malia being his daughter, but she was quick to forgive him.

He stood up and stoically walked to the door, yanking it open and revealing his golden eyes at Stiles. Stiles stared at him, surprised that someone had actually opened the door, and a little scared, because... well, it's Derek.

Malia wanted to laugh at Stiles's expression, but then remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him and turned her smile into a scowl.

"_What. Do. You. Want._"

"I think that's pretty obvious," Stiles said. He was quick to turn his frightful expression into one of his signature sarcasm. One thing the twenty-five-year-old had taught him the last couple of years is that you can _never _appear afraid when in the presence of Derek-fucking-Hale - or someone just as scary, for that matter.

"Yeah, well, Malia's pissed at you. And, to be quite frank, so am I." Derek's golden eyes were gone, and all that was left were his normal brown eyes full of rage. Stiles wasn't sure which color was more unsettling.

Derek was the only other one besides Malia to be left out of the dark. He had no idea that Malia was his cousin, and, at first, couldn't figure out why everyone kept it from him. Then he realized that he probably would've done something stupid, like kick Peter's ass and then demand to know where Malia is so he could give her a bone-crushing hug. Derek is Derek, but family to Derek is important.

Come to think of it, following his discovery to finding out that Malia was, in fact, related to him, he _did _kick Peter's ass and deliver a nice, tight hug to his baby cousin. Definitely tight enough to crush some bones.

"I _know_ that, Derek, I know. And, believe me, I _wanted _to tell her. But I couldn't figure out how. There's no easy way to tell your girlfriend that Peter _Hale_ - of all the people in the world, for the love of _God_ - is her father. I was _going _to tell her, I swear. I fucking swear. I was going to tell her after getting back. _If _I got back. And I told Scott that if I didn't make it back, that _he _would have to be the one to tell her. And I was going to tell her. I was _about _to tell her. But she found the paper with her name on it _before I got the chance_. Derek, you gotta believe me."

Derek watched Stiles as he said this. He could feel the earnestness in his voice; the need to be _believed_. It was strong. And Derek believed him. But is it enough to forgive him? No, absolutely not.

"Stiles, I believe you. But I can't forgive you. Even if I wanted to. Malia's hurt. I'm sure that's obvious. And - okay, I know I just found out that she's my family, but it doesn't change the fact that _we're family _- when my family is hurt, I'm hurt. You have to understand that."

Stiles nodded curtly. He knows all about family and hurt. Hell, those two words kind of sum up his life.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I just - could you get her to call me, or something? I-if not, it's - it's understandable. Tell her I'll see her at school tomorrow."

* * *

**I'm laughing at the shitty title. Sorry about that. I couldn't really be bothered to come up with something better. So, I hope you enjoyed the first part of this two-shot. By the way, I know I changed a lot - Derek probably did know that Malia's his cousin, but for the sake of this fic, I made is so that he _didn't_ know. It seems to be much better that way. And I changed a couple other various things. So, yeah. ****The next part will be posted soon - I can't tell you exactly when, because I've been busy ever since school started, but it _will _be up by Friday night, if not, before that! **


	7. Secrets Come Down Like Hale (Part Two)

**So, my dad was in a wreck on Wednesday - he was on his way to work on his motorcycle and got hit by a car**** - and I wrote the majority of this in the hospital. In case anyone was wondering, he's okay; he has a chipped vertebrae and a tear in his kidney and he's in a lot of pain, but he'll make a full recovery and whatnot. ****Yeaaah. I hope this is good, at least. I needed something to keep me busy while at the hospital, and I just decided to do this. By the way, I just revised the last part of this fic - I remember telling you guys that I posted it without going over it - and it was God-awful! Weird punctuation and some sentences looked funny and all that jazz. ****_Now _****I know why I revise my stories before publishing them! So, this is the second part of the Malia/Peter two-shot! The next story will be posted by Sunday! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

_Previously on _'A Banshee, A Fox, And A Coyote'_..._

_"Yeah," he said quietly. "I just - could you get her to call me, or something? I-if not, it's - it's understandable. Tell her I'll see her at school tomorrow."_

* * *

Secrets Come Down Like Hale (Part Two)

"Tell me why you did it," were the first words out of Malia Hale's mouth as she walked into school and found Stiles by his locker that morning. He wasn't getting his books or anything - he was just standing there staring inside his locker like it had just offended him.

He looked at her as soon as she started speaking to him with wide eyes. When his eyes returned to its normal shape, he swallowed and thought over what he was going to say to her.

"I didn't know how to tell you."

Malia raised her eyebrows. "Of _course _you didn't know how to tell me, Stiles. There _is_ no way to tell someone that their dad is one of the creepiest werewolves on the planet. No _good_ way, at least. And - you know, I can understand why Peter didn't tell me. I mean, he's probably just as freaked out as I am right now! It's - _god_, this is fucking crazy."

Stiles thought about telling her that he was sorry, but he knew she'd had enough of that over the weekend. And, besides, 'sorry' isn't going to cut it. Or else she would've forgiven him by now.

"Malia, you have to understand. I first found out days after meeting you, and I... I figured I'd never see you again. I didn't think you'd end up coming to school with us, and - I don't _regret _the fact that you did, by the way - I just don't think I ever expected to get so close to you. And, once I realized that we would become, you know, _us_, it was too late - well, not too late... you know what I'm saying - to tell you..."

Stiles couldn't help that he flailed around and lost the ability to form sentences when he was nervous. It was just him. Malia knew this, though.

"I guess I understand what you're trying to say. I'm _not _forgiving you yet, just so you know. Stiles, I love you, but that was just... crazy. _I _would tell you right away if something like this were to happen to you. I don't know why you decided not to tell me. Like... did you not trust me with the information, or something?" Malia asked with a hurt look on her face.

"Wha - no! Malia, I trust you! I trust you with my _life_. And I know - you know this, too - that I make some really _shitty_ decisions. I'm trying to work on that. And... I want you to help me. I want to spend my life with you, Malia. I want to live my life with _you_ by my side. I can't bear the thought of losing you. It's just - I don't even want to think about it."

Malia looked at Stiles. She knew that she loved him - she'd told him after that night in the basement of Eichen House; and who even cares if it was too soon? But this feeling in her chest isn't normal. Her heart pounded whenever she was with Stiles, but this was more of like... a _swelling_ in her heart. It was weird, and it was the first time she'd ever experienced something like this.

Then she realized what it was.

She's claiming Stiles as her mate. _Lupa_ would be a better term. She's making Stiles _hers._

"Stiles."

The name sounded different in her mouth. It sounded better, actually. More fitting than it did just a couple of minutes ago when she had last said it.

"Lupa," she whispered, mainly to herself, just to see how _that _sounded. Stiles heard her, though, and looked at her confusedly.

"Lupa?" He repeated incredulously. Malia only nodded, unable to speak - afraid that her voice would betray her.

"I - this is gonna sound completely psycho, but I think I might have just... I think we're..."

"Mates?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Malia stared at him. He knew an awful lot about werewolves, she realized. Then she remembered that it's Stiles, and Stiles researches more than he breathes. _Of course_ he knows about werewolves.

"It's crazy," she whispered, but Stiles shook his head.

"It's not crazy. I... think I've known. I don't know how, considering I'm not a werewolf? But I felt this connection, I guess. Like, I've never felt this way with someone else. That sounds totally cliché and cheesy - I know. But it's true. Even when I had the biggest crush on Lydia... you remember? Even when she kissed me. I knew I was 'in love with her', so to speak, but being with her didn't feel... well, it felt _right_, I guess, but it didn't feel as right as it _should _have felt, you know?"

"Yeah. I feel the same way. I mean, I never had a boyfriend _before_ you, but I'm sure I had my crushes... you know, _before _I killed my mom and sister. And I'm sure I never - okay. I'm not trying to steal anything from Twilight - or whatever the fuck movie everyone talks about with a werewolf dude named Jacob - but I'm sure I've never _imprinted _on anyone else before. So, and this scares me to say, I think this is for real."_  
_

Stiles nodded a couple of times. "Okay," he said, moving his hands and head around irregularly. It was a very Stiles thing to do. "Do you feel any different?"

Malia shook her head. "I don't know. I feel the same as I did ten minutes ago, I guess. Do _you_?"

"N-I feel fine," Stiles blinked.

"Okay," Malia nodded, "then I guess I forgive you."

"What."

"Yeah. You're my mate," she smiled at the term, "and we're in this together."

_Fini._

* * *

**Okay, yeah, I don't know, the ending was pretty terrible, so what? I'm bad at endings. Also, I'm sorry about the whole thing being so... sappy, but you know what? I don't really care. Stiles and Malia are cute, and goddamn it, I'm going to flaunt them. Thanks for reading! Reviewww :)**


End file.
